1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing apparatuses, and particularly to fixing apparatuses that readily attach data storage devices in brackets.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives.
A conventional data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Thus rails have been developed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. Such rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,955. A drive bracket forms two pairs of leader rails on opposite sides thereof. Each pair of leader rails defines a pair of first coaxial holes. A pair of guide rails is respectively attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with bolts. Each guide rail comprises a pair of flanges defining a pair of second coaxial holes. The assembly of the storage device and the guide rails is inserted into the drive bracket by sliding the guide rails along the leader rails. A pair of locking pins is then extended through the first and second coaxial holes to thereby secure the storage device within the drive bracket. However, mounting the rails to the data storage device with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, the drive bracket can only accommodate one storage device therein.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fixing apparatus which can readily attach a plurality of data storage devices within a drive bracket.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a fixing apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a drive bracket for installing storage devices therein, and a fixing plate attached on one side of the drive bracket. The drive bracket comprises a bottom panel, a first side panel extending from a side edge of the bottom panel, a step extending from an opposite side edge of the bottom panel, and a second side panel extending from a free edge of the step. The first side panel defines a plurality of grooves for slidingly receiving screws that are attached on opposite sides of the storage devices. The step and the second side panel define a plurality of grooves corresponding to the grooves of the first side panel. The fixing plate has a plurality of locking elements corresponding to the grooves of the drive bracket. Each locking element comprises a spring portion, a stop wall, and a handle. To insert a storage device, the screws are slid along opposite grooves. One screw outwardly presses a spring portion, and causes the spring portion to be elastically deformed. When that screw has slid beyond the spring portion, the spring portion elastically returns to its original position. The stop wall and the first side panel sandwich that screw therebetween. Three storage devices can be respectively supported on the support tabs, the step, and the bottom panel. Up to three storage devices are thus secured within the drive bracket. To remove a storage device, the handle is pulled outwardly. The screw is therefore released from the stop wall. The storage device is then readily slid out from the drive bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: